


Please, No Bread

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a one-off, and then Mark would never touch I Am Bread again... until he decides to go back for a part 2, and shockingly finds it just as infuriating as the first time.  In the aftermath of the recording he seeks comfort from Dan as his rage fizzles out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, No Bread

“Hey Mark, I’m—oof!”

Dan was cut off mid-sentence by a body tackling him, strong arms wrapping around his midsection, clinging to him with an almost iron grip. He took a couple of steps back; the fact that he was used to incidents like this being the only thing saving the both of them from toppling backwards down the stairs. It was amazing enough that he was trusted enough to keep the both of them from breaking their necks, but he managed it.

It helped that Dan had seen Mark’s twitter before coming home.

“Hey there, baby, you doing alright?” His voice was gentle as he wrapped his arms around Mark, his fingers rubbing soothing little circles into the shorter man’s back.

His only response was a drawn out muffled groan, the frustration plain in Mark’s voice, though other than that the majority of the man’s rage had long since fizzled out. Doing better, but not fantastic.

“I Am Bread, again?”

“I hate that goddamn son of a bitch game!” Mark burst out, pulling his head back so that he could look up at Dan. His cheeks were tinged red—Dan could only imagine how red his face had been while he was actually recording.

“Isn’t that why you weren’t going to play it anymore?” Dan clearly remembered the aftermath of Mark’s first playthrough of it, when he furiously vowed to never ever run that godforsaken game ever again ever. Never ever.

Mark buried his face in Dan’s chest. Even though it was now muffled, Dan could hear the whine that had worked its way into his voice as he spoke.

“I know! But then I saw Ross and Barry and Arin play it and they used a controller and seemed like they were having a lot of fun and I didn’t _know_ you could use a controller and I thought it’d be better and I would have fun too and—and—!” Mark cut himself off with a wordless frustrated yell into Dan’s shirt, the vibrations rumbling deep in his chest.

“There there, baby.” Dan ran a hand through Mark’s hair, threading his fingers in the soft fluff to calm him. The man seriously needed a haircut, but Dan wasn’t about to bring that up now. Especially not since Dan couldn’t really talk, what with his massive jewfro.

He felt the younger man exhale against him, but other than that Mark remained silent, soothed by the older man’s hand gently petting his hair.

Suddenly conscious that they were still standing just outside their front door, Dan gingerly nudged and guided Mark inside, kicking the door closed behind him on their way in.

By the time they made it to the couch, Mark had simmered down by a lot. Dan sat, pulling Mark down with him so that the other could rest against his chest, still stroking the back of his head.


End file.
